Do you want to be mine yet (Hikaru X Reader)
by heathenhounds4
Summary: You are a new student at Ouran and are greeted by a twin with red hair that has taken a liking to you. But well your rich snobby family take a liking to him. SOOOO this is on wattpad as well it was doing well on there so lets see how it does on here.
1. The Greeting

-Reader's POV-  
'I hate being the new student. Why does dad make me do this shit transferring schools sucks. You have to meet new people that dont really give a fuck about you then act friendly so they don't cry and make a huge scene just to get me into some kind trouble.' You think to yourself.  
"(Y/n)! Hurry you'll be late for your first day at school!" Your dad calls for the kitchen.  
"Yeah dad!" You yell back replying.  
You run down the stairs in a half boy half girls uniform and your backpack you had custom made with all your favorite bands on it. As you get in the Limo you put in your earbuds and put on a Pierce the Veil song to make the limo ride to school.  
~time skip~  
As a first year at Ouran High School Academy you are more or less going to blend in. This was the only school that dad would let you attend he said that commanders are less likely to come here.  
You walk into the class room and look for an empty seat more towards the back and find a seat next to a kind of girly looking boy. You sit down and put ur earbuds back in and are soon rudely interrupted by a red headed boy.  
"Well isn't this a rare sight a new student in my back row. I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru." He says pointing at his twin brother, " Are you going to tell us you're name?" Leaning in close.  
"Stop harassing the poor girl," the girly looking boy that I am seated next to tells the twins," I'm Haruhi i see you met my friends here."  
~time skip~  
After school you look for a club to join. 'Maybe they have a club just for listening to music or for playing the drums or for bands.' You think to yourself. As you walk you stuble across music rooms and then just walk into a random one. Music room 3. Suprised to be greeted by men dressed as knights and one of them are a prince.  
"Hey it that new chick,(y/n)!" Hikaru yells running up to you hugging you for no reason. As you try to turn around Hikaru and Kaoru stop you and drag you to their table and start talking to you and find yourself suprised to find out they like the same kind of music as you. Hikaru pulls you to the the side when the host club is over.  
"So (y/n) are you doing anything on Friday night?"  
"Are you really asking me out?"  
"Well... Yeah I Am."  
"Sure why not."  
~time skip~  
Back at home your dad ask "So how was your first day at this school?"  
"Fine"you tell him not wanting to have to tell him that Hikaru had asked you out.  
"Anything in particular that you would like tell me."  
"Not really."


	2. Did That Really Happen

The next day after school you go back to Music Room 3 not believing what happened yesterday, 'did That really happen? Is there really a "host club"? Did I really get asked out by such a hot guy as Hikaru? I don't believe that in the least. Hikaru is to good to actually be mine. I wonder if he wants to be mine.' you think to yourself. As you walk in you are greeted by the twins.  
"What are you doing here (y/n)?" Hikaru asked.  
"Well i want to request for you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to talk to you but you aren't aloud to leave."  
"You don't have to do that. You have me in the palm of your hand already, and we just met." he says holding you. Trying to resist the urge to kiss you.  
"Well I want to get to know the guy I'm going to go on a date with." You say as he leads to his table. You sit and talk for a good 20 minutes. Then, Tamaki walks over and tells you, "I believe it's time for you to leave. Others are waiting for the company of Hikaru."  
You give as nasty look for Tamaki to notice but, he was not the only one who noticed, Hikaru did as well. You just got up and walked out without making a huge scene for everyone to notice.  
-Hikaru's POV-  
'Did she really give Tamaki the death glare for me. Im not enough for her' I thought to myself.  
~time skip~  
After the host club i ended up at (y/n)'s household. I ring the door and hear "No worries I got the door!" (Y/n) yelled. "Hello? oh hey Hikaru."  
"Hey I saw the death glare that you gave the boss. I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me." i said looking at her perfect eyes. I could stare at them all day and get lost in them.  
-Readers POV-  
"Umm.. Sure. Come in while I go get my coat." You reply.  
"Who was it?" Your dad says coming out of the family room with your mother.  
"Oh, Dad, Mom, this is ,Hikaru." you say hoping they wouldn't mind.  
"Well nice to meeting you, Hikaru" your parents say in sync.  
"Nice meeting you as well."  
"Lets go Hikaru." you say as walk back in to the room with your (f/c) coat.  
"Were are you going."your mother ask.  
"For a little walk" you say while pulling Hikaru out the door.


	3. Strolling With My Love

-Author's note-  
Just so you guys know i do except request if i know who you people requested. So far i have a. Request for a SoMa. Or if you want something in the story to happen just message me and ii will try me best to make it happen. So follow meh if u want or nah u dont have to.  
-Your POV-  
"Hey. So why did you come over?" I ask really wanting to know.  
"Well, I saw the look you gave the boss and i wanted to continue our talk from the host club. You are right we should get to know a little about each other before our date." Hikaru says giving you a small grin across his face. We talk till my older brother calls.  
(Y/n)- hello?  
Brother- Hey. Whats this I hear about you out with this boy. It mom said his name was Hikaru.  
(Y/n)- Hey, Jacob and does mom tell you everything going on in my life.  
Jacob- Pretty much. Well if he even thinks about hurting you I will kick his ass.  
(Y/n)- yeah yeah. Are you done now?  
Jacob- yeah. It's not my fault I care about my sister. Well bye.  
(Y/n)- bye.  
I hang up and Hikaru is admiring me. His eyes roaming up and down my body.  
"Earth to Hikaru." I say trying to regain his attention and stop his eyes from roaming around.  
"Oh sorry. Who was that anyways?" Je asked with a jealous tone towards the end.  
"My older brother Jacob."  
"Thats cool. So do want to go home?"  
"Yeah, my brother already threatened to hurt you. It's better if i go home safe so my mom can tell him to back the fuck off." I say as a dark ora started to form around me. We walked home.  
-Hikaru's POV-  
We got (y/n)'s house I tried to resist the urge to pin her to the wall and smash my lips into her's. I failed at trying. Next thing I know I have (y/n) against the wall with my lips on hers. She melts into the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck and place my hands at her waist.  
-Your POV-  
Hikaru was kissing me, holding me, pinning me to the wall and I returned the favor. Then, my mom opens the door. Why did she have to do that? He pulled away looking at my mother now in shock. I run in said waving bye.  
What were you doing? Are you insane?" She yells at me scolding me.  
"God it was just a kiss anyways we're going out on Friday."  
"When were you going to tell us." Dad says coming out from behind the door.  
"When I was running out the door. Like I am now." I say walking out of the room and running to my room.  
-authors note-  
I put the YouTube video on because my friend reads this and i wanted her to listen so yea.


	4. The Date

It's Friday.  
-Your POV-  
'Friday the week went by so fast. A little to fast. Maybe it was because I spent most of it with Hikaru. That's probably the reason. Well time to get ready.' I grab my bag and run to the limo taking out my phone plugging the earbuds looking through my music. Charles opening the door for me to jump in. I give the butler a nod as a thank you. I finally settle on a band to listen to on the ride to school, Get Scared.  
~Time Skip~  
Schools over and you check your phone to see messages for Hikaru.  
-hey  
-come to the fountain in garden.  
Well I guess that means go to gardens fountain. I made way down the labyrinth of halls to find Hikaru wanting by the fountain.  
"Hey, Hikaru."  
"Hey, (y/n). For our date you better have a bathing suit."  
"Were are we going?"  
"To my family's private beach." He says smirking mischievously.  
"Ok! I love the beach!" I say not knowing what that smirk was for.  
At my house i came to a surprise Jacob was right there waiting for me to come home.  
"What are you going here?" I ask curiously wanting to know why my older brother left college early. He wasn't going to be back till New Year's Eve.  
"I wanted to meet the guy that you were swapping saliva with. " he says giving Hikaru the 'if you hurt her I will kill you' death stare.  
"W-we weren't swapping saliva. It was just a kiss a small kiss." Hikaru says with a small blush.  
"Well if you would move I could be on my way and change please." I say grabbing Hikaru's hand and pushing Jacob out of the way. Making my way to my room and then I remember I brought Hikaru all the way up to my room. I and grab my clothes and bikini and, walk to the bathroom to get dressed and coming back to see Hikaru roaming around my room and admiring my pictures of me at my family beach with my brother and our friends.  
"Hey. What are doing?" I say as I walk in the room.  
"Oh, I saw the pictures and couldn't resist looking."  
"Oh, ok. So are we going to go or not?" I grab his hand and pull him out the door.  
~Time Skip~  
We ran through the shallow edge off the water like in one of those romantic movies. We ran up to the umbrella falling on the towel we left out before we ran in the water. He looked at me in awe.  
-Hikaru's POV-  
We ran to the towel i had thrown on the floor. I leaned in and kissed her cheek then travel to he mouth licking the bottom of her lip asking for entrance.  
-Your POV-  
He licked my lips asking for entrance and i granted him entrance. He enters his tounge letting it roam around. He breaks the kiss to take in a breath of air with a string of saliva from our mouths connecting us. Then his phone rings.  
Hikaru- Hello  
Person- hey Hikaru  
Hikaru- who is this  
Person- (y/n)'s brother, Jacob.  
Hikaru- hey, Jacob.  
Jacob- yeah, just so you know I'm right down the block so you guys better be dressed and she better be untouched.  
Then Jacob hangs up.  
"What did Jacob want and how did he get your number?" I asked leaning away from him.  
"He said he's down the block coming our way."  
"Shit." I run to my bag and throw my clothes on. Then Jacob and the butler Charles come out and drag me to the limo without letting me say goodbye.


	5. Do You Want To Cuddle

Back in the limo.  
-Your POV-  
'Well this sucks. I didn't even get to say good bye. I know Jacob wants to protect me and all but he took this way to far. This means WAR!' I think to myself and give Jacob the death glare. **He will pay. **I stomp inside running up to my room throwing my bag against the wall. I try to hold back my anger but it releases. "Why, Jacob?! Do you hate me?! Aaaaaahhhhh!" I scream releasing my anger. Next thing you know someone is knocking on the door and your anger turns into sobs. "Who is it?" I sobs to find it's Jacob coming to apologize.  
"(Y/n), I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. I just didn't want my little sister to grow up." He pleads to my for forgiveness. "Let me in."  
"No! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you." I screamed back rejecting his apology. Crying myself to sleep I here my phone go off. It's Kaoru. What does he want.  
(Y/n)- hello.  
Kaoru- hey. Look out your window.  
(Y/n)- what are you guys doing here.  
Hikaru- sneaking you out of that hell house.  
Kaoru- go downstairs as quickly and quietly as possible.  
(Y/n)- ok.  
I hang up and run down the stairs with my boots in my hands and make it out the door without anyone knowing. Run up to Hikaru giving him a huge hug and he hugs back.  
"Come on we have to go. Before the notice your gone." Hikaru whispers in your ear.  
"Believe me they won't." You whisper back. "They never do."  
"Let's go already." Kaoru hisses at us. When run and hop in the limo.  
~Time skip~  
Back at the twins house.  
They lead me to their rooms.  
"So are you going to camp out here?" Hikaru ask hopping for a yes.  
"Sure." I reply with a small smile on my face.  
"Cool. Let me get you some clothes you can sleep in." He walks over to his dresser and pulls out one of his shirts and hands it to me.  
"You can change in the bathroom right there." He points at the door to his left. I put it on and fits huge on you it drags down to your shin ( if you don't know what a shin is it that bone directly under the knee). I walk out and sit down next to him and hug him. A slight blush appears on his face.  
"Here you can have my bed I will sleep in the room next door."  
"Can't you just stay here. I don't want to be alone." He nods and sits on the bed. We lay down and he puts his arm around me. Cuddling me. It was so cold and he was so warm and calming. It felt like home in his arms. I soon fell asleep in his embrace.  
~Time Skip~  
When I woke the shirt I was wearing was above my waist exposing my underwear. I got up and tried to make my way to the bathroom to grab my clothes and leave but Hikaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.  
"Where you about to leave?" Hikaru asked tiredly. I nodded. "At least give me a kiss will you." I nodded and leaned in and kissed him. Then ran out grabbing my boots and my clothes in the process.  
~Time Skip~  
Back at home.  
I ran quietly and quickly up to my room. A few minutes later I hear.  
"WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST 1 PM!" Mom yells from outside my door trying to open it.  
"I'm awake. I've been awake." I say silently, just loud enough for her to here it.  
"Why haven't you came out of your room then?" She ask.  
"I don't want to." I say so quiet I am beginning to sound like the squeak of a mouse.  
"Ok, then." She leaves.


	6. Lets Return The Shirt

-your POV-  
'I better go give Hikaru his shirt back even though it is comfy as hell. I can't steal his clothes... Yet.' I grinned walking over to my stack of clothes that I washed. Even though I have a maid to do it for me. I grabbed Hikaru's oversized shirt and headed out to his house.  
~Time Skip~  
I knock on the door and it is soon opened by one of their many MANY maids.  
"Hello, I'm here to see Hikaru. Please." I ask and the maid just stands back letting me in the house. And starts to walk away. I then hear aloud running down the stairs.  
"(Y/n)! What are you doing here?!" Hikaru screams with joy as he jumps and hugs me tightly.  
"I came to return your shirt." You say hugging him just a little less tighter than his is. When he releases his grip on me I hand him his shirt. Giving him a quick kiss on the the cheek catching him by surprise making him blush a light shade of red.  
"Well if you want you can come play with and Kaoru. We are playing punishment."  
"I think I will have to pass. Haruhi told me it was very weird and sexual." Then he gave me the puppy dog eyes causing me to give in."FINE." I pout as he drags me to the room.  
"Hey,(y/n), when did you get here." Koaru asked when I walked in the room. I gave him a smile then I noticed he was half naked.  
"Oh umm... well i came to give your brother the shirt he lent me back and then he told me to come play with you guys so I gave in came." I look at him to see him give his brother an evil glare and Hikaru giving an innocent smile back. Then Hikaru sits me down on the floor.  
**CLIFF HANGER your welcome. Well i will try to pick this up as soon as i can with school and all. **  
**-Aly-chan**


	7. Punishment Games

As I sit on the floor it's quite quiet and awkward having Kaoru giving Hikaru that 'how dare you' death glare. Then Kaoru speaks up "Why did you invite her?"  
"I just wanted to have some fun with her like you want with Haruhi." He replying back fast with a comeback with this huge smirk across his face.  
"Oh. I see thats the why." Now Kaoru has a smirk on his face matching his brothers. It's kind of scaring me. What did I get myself into. Shit.  
"Well. Do you know how to play?" They ask in unison.  
"Not really. All I got from Haruhi was a warning." I look at them to see their smirks grow even larger then the were.  
"Well it goes like this there is 2 jars and one is filled with punishments and the other are filled with dares. If you deny the dare you pull out then you get a punishment that either me or Kaoru will choose for you from the jar and you do the same for us. Got that?" Hikaru explains.  
"Kind of." Then Kaoru starts and chooses a paper.  
"Take of my shirt." He says then takes the shirt of with no problem at all not the least bit uncomfortable. "Your turn (y/n)." I pull one out and blush slightly.  
"Take of my bra." I take the bra off sliding down my body under my shirt until it's off completely. My nipples showing from under my shirt. Slightly hard from the fact that Hikaru is just staring at them. I hand the jar to Hikaru. It takes a while for Hikaru to snap out of his daze. When he finally does he pulls out the paper. Blushes and just puts it to the side. "I am no way in hell doing that."  
"What was it?" I give him a curious look.  
"Take off all my clothes and run around the house for half an hour. It's fucking freezing outside! No way in hell I would do that!" He yells still blushing. Kaoru just sighs and reaches pulls one out...  
**Well i left it at a cliff hanger. Sorry. I hate people who do that so i wont be suprised if yall hate me right now. Anyways wht do you guys want his punishment to be comment. Anyways can you guys do me a favor and check out my friend's page for me Insane_melody****plz that would help her a lot. **  
**-Aly-chan**


	8. Punishmet Games part 2

Koaru grabed a paper and read it aloud "You have to strip and do a slutty dance. Come on Hikaru lap dance for (y/n)!" Hikaru's fave turned the darkest shade of red that I had ever seen. He slowly began to take off clothing. Leaving him in his boxers. He actully did the dance I blushed the whole time. This is the guy I wanted to be with I want him to be mine. After that the games ended alot of my clothing and the twins gone. I started to get dressed then Hikaru came behind me wrapping his arms around me waist. He left butterfly kisses down my jaw line and my neck. Pushing me twords the bed I was soon on the bed siting on his lap legs wrapped around his waist. His toung exploring my mouth not leaving one spot untouched. His hands roaming everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE. Then my phone rang. _damn it_. Jacob.

Jacob- WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Me- At Hikaru's house. Why?

Jacob- Come home I would like to speak to my sister and spend time with her.

Me-Okay, Jake. Be home in like 30 minutes.

I hung up on him grabing my shirt and shoving it on. Then it started raining. _Shit, I have to walk home in the rain. "Hey Hikaru. I have to go. Bye." I kissed him one last time._

"Wait its raining. You walked here didn't you. Let me take you home." he grabbed my wrist look upa at me.

"No I'll walk." He finally got off his ass walk over to his closet and pulled out two jackets.

"Then I'll walk with you, put this on. I don't want you getting sick" I gladly did so and hugged him the looked up at him.

"Thank you." I smiled and took his hand.

~Time Skip Back Home~

Hikaru dropped me off. Kissing me when I got home waving good bye. I walked inside to see Jake staring. His mouth open.

"My Baby sister has a boyfriend. AWE. Guys are cute together."

"You have some weird things ging on in your head just yesterday you wanted to kill him. Plus we are just dating." Dissapointed by the last thing I said. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "I got it" Hikaru was right there.

"I forgot to ask you some thing ,(y/n)"

"Ask away"

"Do you want to be mine yet? I know I want you all to myself."I kissed him standing on my tippy toes.

"Of corse. I thought you would never ask." i smirked and Kissed him more roughly.

"oh and keep the jacket. I think I like you in my clothes."

I pulled him down and whispered in his ear, " I think i like you with out clothes." I bit his ear and kissed his blushing a light shade of pink.

**Thats the chapter for today. I think I might end this fic soon though. well tell me what you would like to happen next do yuou want a sequal after this. bye bye reader-chan. oh and reader i want to get to know more of you come and talk to me.**

**~Aly-chan**


	9. She's Mine

-Hikaru's POV-  
_She's mine finally. I think I love her but I don't want to say it I might scare her. It's to soon, I'll tell her later when her brother isn't watching me with those evil eyes. I think they are going to to burn into my skull. _  
I peck her lips bidding her good bye. Sense I walked here i have to walk back and run right into a tall over sized man.  
"Oh. Sorry Mori." I apologize. I also see a small blond boy. "Hey honey. What's going on. Why are you heading to (y/n)'s estate?"  
"Just going to visit her and Mori seems to know her older brother so he would like to see him as well." Honey say quite loudly and Mori just nodded.  
-Your POV-  
***Knock knock knock***  
"(Y/n)-chan!" Honey jumped into my arms soon being pulled off by a tall man Mori. I soon see a small bit of red from behind Mori-senpi.  
"Hey guys. Hikaru are hiding behind Mori-senpi? If you are your hair just gave you away." Hikaru comes from behind the tall man and nods shyly, blushing from embrassment. Whch was pretty damn cute I might add. I let a slight chuckle escape my mouth. "If you love me that much then you should of just stayed when you first came."  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Come on you love me to. Just admit it." _Did he just say he loved me! I won't deny that I love him maybe I should just tell him. _  
"I love you yes." I blush and he walks up and kisses my licking my bottom lip asking to come in. I playfully denied he let his hand roam down to my butt, clenching my butt. Causing my to gasp in shock he plunged his tongue. Then I hear Honey.  
"My poor innocent eyes!" Hikaru and me laugh at this comment because we all know that he has done MUCH worse with a girl, this is like rated pg-13 compared to what he does.  
~Time Skip~  
Honey and Mori had left and it was just me and Hikaru, in my room(my wrong minded friends do u kno whts coming to u hehehehe). "One moment I need to go get ready for bed. Are you going to stay or not?"  
"I'll stay. I just sleep in my boxers anyways." He said as I was walking over to my dresser. I pulled out some (f/c) short shorts and a (f/c) tank top and went to the bathroom to change. I came back to what seemed like a sleeping Hikaru. Little did I know... I was wrong. He jumped up and pulled me down. He kissed down my neck and trailed back up to my mouth. I decided to have some fun and flip him over to were I was on top of him kiss at kiss neck finding his soft spot and abusing the power and making him moan like a crazy person. "I can't let you have all the fun." He flipped us over again to were he was on top. Pulling off my top and playing with my boobs while kissing me. Then I felt something against my leg.  
"Little excited are we." It so tempting to laugh but I won't. "Lets not get to carries away. Get some sleep. I won't 'put out' that easy." He gave me a disappointed look then gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
"We will see how long it will take for you to give in." he smirked. Then wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you, (y/n)."  
"I love you too, Hikaru."


	10. THE PEEING SCENE

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-your POV-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~The Next Morning~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hikaru's arm was snaked around me. emI HAVE TO GO PEEEEEE!/em I tried to slip out of his grip for it to only get tighter around my waist. emGGGRRRRR!/em I poke his face, he only tightened his grip even more. emI'M GOING TO PISS MY SHORTS!/em I finally just slap him. "OW WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SLAP MEH?!" he yells while holding his cheek. "Because I have to piss and you won't let me go and I'm pretty sure you gripping me tight enough to leave a bruise!" he looks down and notices his death grip on my waist, " SHIT, I'm sorry." I giggle "It's okay." he lets go and watches me run to the bathroom./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~Hikaru's POV~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWell that was embarrassing. But DAMN that chick slaps hard... I LIKE IT. /emShe came back in record time. She must've really had to pee. I pulled her down to my lap. "What's on the agenda today, emBABE./em" I smirked as she blushed when I said babe. "Well I kinda just wanted to be lazy and watch Netflixstrong(those who don't know I'm obsessed with Netflix!)/strong" she give me an innocent little smile. "If I get cuddle time then, yeah I'm in." "Just put some clothes on before my parents come and check on me." I did as told and we watched the Hunger games, The Ring, Spongebob, and Batman. Her parents came to check on us a few times and make sure we clothed. She told them that we were together and they told me to stay for dinner, I kindly agreed because they said the were eating PIZZA and I love pizza!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSo I'm making this chapter shortish today sorry i didn't update on the weekend I meant to but I had some personal troubles to deal with(again). LOVE you guys you are my SAVIOURS./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~Aly-chan/strong/p 


	11. Dinner With The Family

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-(y/n) POV-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We watched movies all day. But my parents just had to come in and interupt a nice couple moment. Now its time for din din with the family. I didn't think I'd have to deal with this till later in the relationship. Well he only agreed because of /"So. When did this happen? We would like to know if you don't mind." Mom says well bringing the plates of /"Last night." Hikaru said and holds my hand under the table."I asked her to be mine and she agreed."br /"How were you in her room and we didn't see you come in?" Dad /"Well you see he was here really late so I had him stay. I didn't want him walking home alone. So I slept on the floor and he took my bed." I explained. emI'm getting to good at lying./em After that every one ate in silence. It was awkward so I flung a pepperoni at his face. LET THE PEPPERONI WARS BEGIN! He flung one back. Then I flung one at my dad. " OH THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!" He flung on eat my mom bringing her into the war. " Ima team with Hikaru!" we then ran and hid behind a chair with a shit load of pepperoni in our hands. Everyone was a mess at the end. "Ima go shower! If I were you guys I would to you look like Pepperoni monsters." In the process of running out i hear them laugh their butts off. br /-HIkaru's POV-br /After the warbr /"I like you kid. You have a good soul. Your perfect for my daughter. She's a little devilish at times just warning you." Her dad /emSo she does have a dark side. That's nice to know. /embr /"That's why she is at your school. She is a little delinquent and got kicked out of her school. She wanted to stay with the commoners but I wouldn't let her" Her mom got serious. emShit. How bad was she. /embr /"Do you mind me asking? But what did she do to get kicked out?"br /Their faces went blank. br /"That's for her to tell you we can't."br /Then she came back down drying her beautiful (h/c) hair in a towel. "Hey, babe. Why do my parents look like they did something wrong?"br /"Well they told me that you were kicked out of your old school. You wanna tell me why?" Now her face went blank. emDamn. What did she do that's so bad./em br /"Well I was in a bad place. I did drugs for awhile and went around dealing some. The school found out and kicked my ass out of the school. As I walked out I flipped the entire office off and went to the Mic and said 'Everyone can go fuck themselves this school sucks ass' and got banned if I even step foot on school grounds I will get sent to jail." emShit. This girl's have a bad past. But I still love her. /em"I understand if you never want to talk to me again."br /"Are you kidding me. I ment it when I said I loved you. I will stand by you no matter how bad you have been."br /strongHey my fallen angels. That is what I will call you now. So sorry If I made you guys hate me for these last I am writing this so I can do what ever pops into my mind. This is all just stuff that popped in my head a little bit ago but hey HIKARU LOVES YOU BE HAPPY./strongbr /strong~Aly-chan/strong/p 


	12. Pranks

~(Y/n) POV~

Me and Hikaru have gotten closer sense I told him about my past. Now we just play continues pranks on everyone. Our favorite person to prank is Tamaki... I'm pretty sure he hates us now. "Ahhhhhhhh" i see Tamaki rub out of the Host Club. Guess he found our present hehehe. " What the heck guys. See I told you that he was a bad influence on MY daughter." Oh snap i hate when he calls me HIS daughter. "IM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SORRY LITTLE HEAD!" And with that he went to his corner and started to grow mushrooms. "Hey babe why is Tamaki growing mushrooms?" I see my handsome boyfriend come from around the corner. He found our 'present' and then called me his daughter so i yelled at him."

"I see. so can we go to the beach nowwwwwww." I promised him that we would go to that beach that we went to on our first date to be surprised we have been going out for 3 months and today is our anniversary. I think its sweet. "Yup lets goooooooooo!" And with that we were on our way.

-At the beach-

"(Yyyy/nnnnn)! Hurry!" I hear my boyfriend say.

"Yeah. I will be right there." I walk over to him and he picks me up in the process of running to the water and throwing me in.

"NO FAIR! I CANT DO THIS TO YOU BUT YOU CAN THROW ME AROUND!"

"Ok. I guess I get a punishment." He had no idea what he just got him self into?.

"Yup. Come down here and you are not aloud to do anything. It doesn't matter what I'm doing to you. Got that?"

"O-ok." He is stuttering. OH MY GOD. So i pull him down to the floor and start at his neck leaving a trail of hickeys in the process. I move to his lower region and undo his shorts. I take is manhood and put it in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Right as he is about to come I stop and he pouts. "Come on and finish the job."

"Nope. It's part of the punishment?." MAHAHAHA.

**Well I'm back people. Sorry for making you guys wait. But here's the new chapter. I will try to keep posting regularly. I got into a relationship and it takes up a lot of my time anyways bye bye. **

**Aly-chan**


	13. His only

**YOUNGER" KIDS PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU REALLY WANNA READ THIS LEMON**.

"Hey beautiful" I felt arms snake around me. I turned my body in those ares and hugged the man that I love.

"Hey handsome." I started to kissed him and began pushing him to my bed. I pushed him down and got on top of him. I smirked and started on his neck searching for his sweet spot. I heard him moan. I will abuse this. I started sucking on it and he was moaning like a mad man. In between moans he managed to get out "No fair. Your having all the fun." I looked up at him and he flipped us over. He began to unbutton my shirt that I took from him. I was left in my bare underwear. He smirked and kisses in between my boobs taking one in his hand under my bra and playing with it. He trailed kisses from my chest to my jaw line. Then he looked down at me. "Are you sure about this?" He asked with his hand still in my bra and one hand supporting his weight. I nodded and started to mess with the hem of his boxers tugging them off. Leaving them in an unknown place in my room. Im glad I let him stay over last night. He is my first and only. He undoes the hook on bra and slides it off. Leaving my chest bare and takes one nipple in his mouth and sucks on it. He takes the other in his fingers a plays with it. He switches and does the same thing. He then pulls off my underwear leaving my naked along with him. "Are you completely sure? I don't want to do this if your not ready."

"Yes, Hikaru. I love you. I want you to be my first." He nodded.

"I love you so much." I leaned up and kissed him with passion. Cutting him off before he could say anything else. He kissed back slipping his tongue inside my mouth. We fought for dominance. I won. I explored the inside of his mouth. He positioned himself at my entrance he looked down at me and I nodded. He then carefully pushed himself inside of me. "Just tell me when I can move." I let a tear escape my eye and nodded. He bent over and kissed the tear. He began to move adjusting himself to my size. Once he was ready he began to thrust. Faster and harder with each movement. Pain soon turned into pleasure. I let a moan escape my mouth. I soon covered it as soon as I heard the moan. "Don't cover that beautiful voice of yours" I removed my hand and the room filled with moans and groans of pleasure. "(y/n) I-I'm about to-"

"I am to" he came inside of me throwing himself down with me next to him. "I didn't get my fun." I jumped on top of him as he held me by my waist knowing exactly what I meant. He guided me onto his manhood and I began to ride him. He tilted his head back and groaned. I soon came and gently got off of him. I lied next to him. I wrapped his arms around me. "You were my first and my only" and with that he fell asleep. So he was a virgin to didn't see that coming. He seemed so.. I don't know the word.

**And you people are no longer virgins and neither is Hikaru. Hehe. U ship it, I ship it. No problem here. Sorry for the long wait. I've been out of it for the past month soo luv ya guys. Ps this was my first lemon so yeah hope u guys liked it. **

**~Aly-chan**


	14. Happy ending

-10 years later-

"I love you (f/n) (l/n)." He got on one knee,"Will u marry me and stay with me forever through right and wrong?"

I let a tear fall. "Yes! I love you so so much!" Im a crying mess now.

-4 months later-

I'm in a (whtever kind of dress u want). My dad is crying as he is about to walk me down the aisle. "You ready?" I nod and the music starts. We started to walk. I see Hikaru standing there fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"You may be seated." The priest simi-yells. We finished the reception and went to our house. The party began and me and Hikaru had the first dance. He wrapped his arms around my waist swaying me. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. "I love you." He smiled "I love you to."

"This is the happy ending I wanted for us." And with that people began to dance along with us. Dad took his place and gave me a proud look.

-2 years later-

We have 1 kid that is 2 months old. She is beautiful has her daddy's eyes with her mother's beauty.

"If this is what u call a happy ending. We have the same thoughts." He hugged me." I love you and u will never be replaced."

"I love you to Hikaru."

**IM DONE WITH THE BOOK. LOVE U GUYS GIVE FEEDBACK FOR A SECOND ONE. **

**~aly-chan**


End file.
